Follow the Light
by Maeve Cairech
Summary: This is a liddle trilogy of songfics, from three of my favourite bands. Yes, it's H/H- with some ickle-Ronniekins angst thrown in there. 12- sorry- PG-13 for the second and third parts (part three is soo sad!), and for some swearing. Please r/r.
1. Flowers in the Window

Part One- Flowers in the Window

He had never felt so confused. The starlight that gleamed in his eyes was the only constancy he had.

_When I first held you I was cold  
A melting snowman I was told_

He knew he loved her. It had felt like he would never love anyone- before he came to Hogwarts. But he had found two brilliant friends- and now a reason for living. But at night, when sleep left him behind, he would come down to the common room, and sit here in the window. To contemplate the night sky.

_That there was no one there to hold  
Before, I swore, that I would be alone forever more_

"Harry?"His head swivelled at the sound of her voice. There she stood, on the stairwell, staring at him. Hermione Granger. One of the two greatest friends he had ever had in his life. He knew he loved her. 

_Oh, wow, look at you now  
Flowers in the window_

He knew, but did she? How could you tell that to you best friend? She looked so beautiful there, firelight playing over her features. So many would dismiss her as plain..... until they knew the depths of her heart.

_'s such a lovely day and I hope you feel the same_

"What're you doing up so late?" she murmured, gliding over to stand beside him.  
"I could ask you the same thing." Hermione sighed.  
"I couldn't sleep. I have too many problems- homework, my mother, homework, Parvati and Lavender, homework, confusion over y-" She stopped in mid-word, and gazed pointedly out of the window. Harry frowned.

_'Cos to stand up, out in the crowd  
You are one in a million_

What had she been going to say? His stomach somersaulted as he considered one possibility- she had been going to say 'you'. No- couldn't be. Sensible, straight-thinking Hermione, listing confusion over her best friend as a problem? But it might mean..... it might.......

_And I love you so  
Let's watch the flowers grow_

He pulled his wand out of his pocket and muttered to it. A single, red rose bloomed slowly from the tip.  
"Hermione?" The girl beside him shook herself, and looked down at him. "For you." Harry whispered, holding the soft bundle of petals up towards her. Her eyes flashed surprise, then gratitude, as she accepted it silently. Their eyes locked, and she lowered herself to sit, as if in a trance.

_There is no reason to feel bad  
But there are many seasons to feel glad, sad, mad_

"I've got emotional overload," she said finally, tearing her eyes away. "My mother is getting all funny about Hogwarts, and magic and stuff- that's why I didn't go home for Christmas- and Parvati and Lavender are the worst roommates in existence." He nodded.

_It's just a bunch of feelings that we have, to hold  
And I am here to help you with the load_

"Ron's got a huge thing for Lavender you know. He gets really worked up over her and Seamus going out. And Quidditch practice isn't getting any easier- Katie is the captain from hell! And........ I've kind of had this..... well I suppose you could call it a....."

_Oh, wow, look at you now  
Flowers in the window_

_'What are you_ doing_ you fool?'_ screamed his brain, but he paid no attention. Somehow, he knew he could tell her tonight.

_It's such a lovely day and I hope you feel the same_

But she beat him to it.  
"Harry, I know this is going to sound so corny and cheesy, and.. but I can't carry it around with me forever. For a while now I've had these- oh God I'm saying it- _feelings _for you, and I bet you're going to jump up and say I've wrecked the friendship and I've just screwed it haven't I oh God oh God-" She collapsed, burying her head in her hands.

_'Cos to stand up, out in the crowd  
You are one in a million_

Harry's jaw dropped.

_And I love you so  
Let's watch the flowers grow_

"I'm dreaming," he finally gasped. "I'm fast asleep, and dreaming. That must be it." But who could dream the cold stones of the castle walls?  
"Hermione?" he said again, reaching forwards to put an arm around her. "Hermione...... I.... I..... err..... ditto?"

_So now we're here and now is fine  
So far away from there and there is time, time, time_

She stared at him. She felt like laughing at the situation. Not exactly very romantic- boy in old X-Men t-shirt and vibrant orange Chudley Cannons boxers, and girl in faded pink- and-blue bunny pyjamas. But the starlight glimmering through the window, and the rose that she had so carelessly dropped....... almost without thinking she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a kiss. It seemed that the universe halted.

_To plant new seeds and watch them grow  
So there'll be flowers in the window when we go_

It was a beautiful picture. The two of them sat by the window, clinging tightly to each other, as if to let go in any way would be the death of them both. But one thing was wrong.

_Oh, wow, look at you now  
Flowers in the window_

He knew he shouldn't have. It was _Harry's_ invisibility cloak, not his. But some strange gut feeling.... something had told him to come down to the common room, especially when he saw Harry's bed empty. And now he knew. A 'thing' for Lavender? What a joke! Seamus could have the slut, for all he cared. For so long, he had kept it penned up inside. He had had it all planned out- but this was all wrong! That should be him, not Harry! Ron and Hermione! Tears trickled down his freckled face.

_It's such a lovely day and I'm glad you feel the same_

"I love you Hermi," Harry mumured into her neck.  
"I love you Harry Potter," she whispered back.

_'Cos to stand up, out in the crowd  
You are one in a million_

He knew he had lost. The silky folds of the cloak swirled around him as he slowly made his way back up to the dormitories. Always second place, next to Mr I'm-So-Famous Potter. He knew how Neville felt.

_And I love you so  
Let's watch the flowers grow_

"How are we going to tell everyone, Harry?" she said worriedly, moving away slightly, to look him in the eyes. "What're Parvati and her Amazing Giggling Gang going to say?" Harry smiled in a lopsided way.  
"Hermione, I don't give a damn what all those bastards say. I've got you."

_Author's Notes: The song 'Flowers in the Window' is copyright Fran Healy, aka Travis frontman (apart from my few minor adjustments). The characters Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan, Ron Weasley, Katie Bell and Neville Longbottom, and the terms 'Hogwarts' 'Quidditch' and 'Chudley Cannons' are copyright JK Rowling and Warner Bros. The story, the X-Men t-shirt, Hermione's bunny pyjamas and the rose are all copyright to my Muses. If you want to borrow them, either review and ask, or e-mail me and ask. Oh, whoops. God (as mentioned several times) is copyright to Himself.  
This is part one of a trilogy of songfics. Part Two- DND and Part Three- Falls to Climb are to come shortly. The title of the trilogy 'Follow the Light' is filched from a Travis song, also copyright Fran Healy (da man wid da mohican)  
Thank 'ee koindly an' cumm 'ee agin._


	2. DND

Part Two- DND

DND   
Now they'll leave us alone

It was a quiet day. The common room below was almost empty. Normal Christmas holidays of course, but she liked quiet. She liked it very much. She liked alone. Of course, she wasn't quite alone.....

DND   
Now you turn off the phone

Harry lay languidly on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, carved with the Hogwarts crest. His chest rose and fell rhythmically. She was curled up in a large chair, pretending to read. It was so nice- moments when they were silent together, each calmly acknowledging the other's prescence. Idly, she wondered where Ron was. He had stayed this Christmas, but he had been rather distant for a while now. In fact, it had been since she and Harry had become open about their relationship, at the beginning of this year.

How like you to make the whole world disappear and

"Yes, I was right," said a voice from the floor. Hermione looked down, as Harry levered himself up.  
"Right about what?"  
"Your room is nicer than my room." She rolled her eyes, and threw a cushion at him, which he dodged skillfully. "What? It is! We're supposed to be equal, and yet the Head Girl gets a much nicer room than the Head Boy." Harry's face was so comical that she had to laugh. He always made things so much simpler.

How like you to make everything seem so clear and

They both sat down on the edge of her bed. Hermione grimaced.  
"You know, if McGonagall were to walk in on this, we'd both be handing over our badges and being shunted back into the dorms. We're jeopardising our positions."  
"What!" Harry lept backwards in mock fright. "Oh no- no-one's ever done that before! Shock horror old thing, better get back to my room, in a rush of celibacy, sharpish, what what!"

How like you to make me want to stay forever  
Here behind your door

"I mean it Harry! We've got to find some other place to meet. I know you don't care, but being Head Girl means a lot to me..." Harry raised his eyebrows.  
"Hermione, it is an honoured Hogwarts tradition that one or the other of the Head Students does some canoodling in their private rooms. Even Percy did- don't give me that look, I found some pages torn out of his diary under my bed."

DND   
Hang the sign on the door

"And they can't disturb us," he said, drawing his wand. "Obsero! " A yellow light flashed from the end of it, and the door rattled.  
"A magical lock," nodded Hermione. "And one that can only be broken by the caster. I sincerely hope that you don't plan to drop dead before you unlock that- I don't fancy living in here forever." Harry laughed, and fell backwards, making the mattress rock slightly. Suddenly Hermione felt very aware of the fact that she was a girl, he was a boy, and they were locked in a bedroom . But it was Harry.... he would never ever do anything like that..... well... not without asking first. She giggled, and fell backwards to join him.

DND   
Don't disturb us no more

Reaching out one hand, Harry stroked her hair gently.  
"Isn't it nice," he whispered. "When it's just u-"  
He was rudely interrupted by a loud hammering on the door.  
"HERMIONE?" yelled a voice.  
"It's Ron." she whispered to Harry. "WHAT? I WAS...ERR... READING."  
"OH. I JUST WONDERED IF YOU KNEW WHERE HARRY WAS."  
"ERR.... NO. SORRY." She clamped her hand over her boyfriend's mouth.  
"OKAY. THANKS." Footsteps receded down the corridor

How like you to make your love my hideaway and

"What was that about?" asked Harry furiously as she removed her hand. He was sitting bolt upright. Hermione hoisted herself up to glare right back  
"Haven't you noticed? Ron's been all funny for ages- almost since the end of last year. He keeps hanging around with Seamus and Dean, and leaving us alone."  
"But we like that, don't we?"  
"Yes but..... oh forget it. Ron can go stuff himself for all I care. C'mon- what were you saying?"

How like you to make my troubles slide away and

"I said 'Isn't it nice when it's just us?'" Harry put his arm around the girl beside him. He loved her so much..... He knew he had been compromising on Ron this past term, but surely he could see why? When Ron got a proper girlfriend- rather than just messing around with Padma Patil like he used to- he'd see why. Being with Hermione made everything better- even for just a short while.

How like you to make me want to stay forever   
Here behind your door

"I could stay here, with 'just us', forever, Harry. Forever." She gazed at him, her soft cinnamon eyes connecting with his sparkling green ones. "I love you Harry." He smiled again, but instead of playful and comical, this one was warm and loving.  
"I love you too Hermione."

Minute I got some space and time I  
Wanted to get me back in the crowd

She lay peacefully, head resting on his chest, hands holding the arms that encircled her. 

Minute I got some peace you found me  
Trying to make my way to the loud

At first they had kept it a secret- 'them'. Meeting at night, in secret places in the grounds. Hedwig had almost worn out her wings carrying messages over the summer. And then, at the beginning of term, they had made it public. Now everybody knew. They had to endure the Slytherins' wolf-whistles, but it was wonderful to be able to walk down the corridor, hand in hand. Wasn't it? Sometimes, she wished it had remained a secret. The thrill of meeting late at night had sent adrenalin rushing through her veins. It had been an adventure.

What a clown...

No. She was just being silly.

DND   
Leave the hotel at noon

"I am afraid," said Harry wistfully "That I must abscond, fair damsel. I did promise to meet Neville on the Quidditch pitch. I am teaching him to play."

DND   
Will I see you soon?

"Okay." Hermione sighed inwardly. Why couldn't Seamus handle it? He was the team captain, after all. But Neville always had been nervous of Seamus.

How like you to make the whole world disappear and

"I'll be thinking of you every second, Hermione."  
"Just remember to think about Quidditch too- you don't want Neville to end up playing Quodpot by mistake."  
"That would be quite amusing."

How like you to make everything seem so clear and

She walked to the door with him.  
"I love you," he said, kissing her, and slipping on his invisibility cloak.  
"I love you too Harry," she grinned, as he unlocked the door, and slipped out.

How like you to make me want to stay forever  
Here behind your door

As he crept away down the stairs, Harry wished he could have stayed. Teaching Neville to play Quidditch, or being with Hermione? Hmm..... toughie.

DND

She settled down in the chair, and began to read properly.

DND

"Hmm..... 'There Might Be Dragons'..."

DND

"Right Neville. Try and get the ball through the hoop. I'll try and stop it. No, not at me- OUCH!"

Now they'll leave us alone

Author's Notes: As before- all characters and the terms 'Quidditch', 'Quodpot' & 'Slytherin' are © JK Rowling & Warner Bros. The song is copyright to Semisonic (apart from one eensy change). The Obsero spell, the book 'There Might Be Dragons' and the plot are © my Muses. Christmas is copyright the famous liddle boy who woz born then (no, NOT Daniel Radcliffe you fool!). 


	3. Falls to Climb

Part Three- Falls to Climb

"You all know, of course, why we are here." Dumbledore leant forward slightly, and surveyed the witches and wizards who sat before him.

I'll take the position,  
assume the missionary part,

The Order of the Phoenix.

you work by committee,  
you had me pegged from the start.

"Voldemort." spat Sirius. Not one of the people around him shivered. They were all far too used to hearing that name.

I'll be pounce pony,  
phony maroney,  
pony before the cart.

"I was sent an owl," said Harry. He glanced around him, fully aware that he was the youngest present. "I am to meet with Voldemort, and he has vowed to destroy me. I am to go alone."

I'll be pounce pony.  
this ceremony  
only fills my heart.

A gasp rippled through the assembled group. Dumbledore stood up.  
"There is only one way for this to work. Voldemort will obviously not hold to his part of the bargain and go alone. One other must go with Harry, hide, and distract Voldemort at a crucial moment. The Death Eaters will become confused, and we shall triumph. But there is a cost.

who cast the final stone?  
who threw the crushing blow?

"Voldemort and his followers will not be so disorientated as to spare the decoy. Whoever does this, will ultimately lose his or her life." There was silence.

someone has to take the fall  
why not me?

Suddenly, a single chair scraped. A tall, slightly gangly young man, with fiery red hair and freckles, stood.  
"I'll do it."

a punch toy volunteer   
a weakling on its knee.

It was late that night when Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to the common room. Ron had not spoken a word since the meeting. Harry sighed.  
"Look, just tell us why. Please!"

is all you want to hear  
and all you want to see.

"You wouldn't understand. Neither of you would." Their friend's voice was wooden.  
"Try us." Ron shook his head.  
"How could you? This is my dream."

romantically, you'd martyr me  
and miss this story's point

"What?"  
"All my life, I've been the faithful sidekick. The guy in the background. This is my ticket to the stars. I'm going to be a hero. This is my life, and I've chosen my way forward."

it is my strength, my destiny  
this is the role that I have chosen.

"Ron, you're mad!"  
"I'm saner than either of you. I can see my life, and I'm taking the road to heaven. Goodnight." With that he turned and walked calmly up the staircase to the boys' dormitories.

who cast the final stone?  
who threw the crushing blow?

"God, Hermione, what is he doing?" She shook her head.  
"I have no idea. Just let him come to his senses in time- did you see Dumbledore's face when Ron volunteered? He looked like a ghost. Or he'd seen one"

someone has to take the fall  
why not me?

Albus Dumbledore stared at the wall of his office. It was past midnight, but he would not have been able to sleep that night. His dream would have returned to him.  
"It's coming true, now, though," murmured the old man. "I can't even escape it waking. That poor, disillusioned boy."

gentlemen mark your opponents   
fire into your own ranks.

Harry squirmed as he slept.  
"No..... Ron, come back..... leave him alone!" In the throes of Harry's nightmare, a pale Ron screamed as Death Eaters dragged him away to be tortured. Hermione was sobbing beside him, but all Harry heard was his best friend's anguished cry:  
"You let them take me! You betrayed me Harry! All I ever was to you was a pawn! You betrayed me!"  
"No, Ron, I can help you, I - RON!"

pick the weakest as strategic  
move. square off. to

He awoke, shivering and his bedsheets drenched in sweat. Around him he could see his room illuminated in the pale moonlight. Bedside table, small wardrobe, broomstick resting on a battered suitcase. Everything was cozily familiar. He shook his head again, then buried it under the blankets.

meet your enemy.

The next morning, Hermione was trudging down the stairs from her room when a hand was clapped over her mouth. As she struggled, she was dragged slowly into a tiny box room. Her kidnapper slammed the door, and spun her around.  
"Ron!"

for each and every gathering   
a scapegoat falls to climb.

His eyes were bloodshot, as if he had not slept for days, and there was a crazed look to his face.

as I step forward, silently.  
deliberately mine

"It's been a long time, now," he said, rubbing his hands together. "I've been harbouring a secret- oh, such a secret." Hermione tried not to look as spooked as she felt. Was this her friend Ron? Keeping her tone level, she tried to exit the situation.  
"Ron, I have to get to breakfast."

who cast the final stone?  
who threw the crushing blow?

"Later," he snapped. "We need to talk, Hermione Granger."  
"About what?"  
"About us." And he stared straight into her eyes.

someone has to take the fall  
why not me? why not me.

"Ron, we're friends. I'll always be your friend, if that's what you want."  
"But I don't want to be friends." His gaze was boring deeper now. Hermione's heart began to race. How had she not noticed this change in him? This Ron was no longer the gawky, freckle-faced boy she had known for seven years. "I want more."

had consequence chose differently  
had fate its ugly head

She grabbed the door handle and started to turn it, but his fist closed around her arm.  
"If I am to die, I have to tell you. I love you, Hermione. But you don't love me. And I can't live with this." The bushy-haired girl gasped.  
"Ron, I- I...... I don't know what to say. You're a brilliant friend, and you always will be, but I love Harry. I think I always have. I'm..... I'm sorry."

my actions make me beautiful  
and dignify the flesh

With a harsh laugh that sounded more like a bark, Ron released her.  
"So, I am thwarted," he said, and some of the old Ron seeped back into his features. "I- I wish you happiness Hermione."  
"Ron, you don't have to do this. You don't have to die." He shook his head.  
"I think Dumbledore once said 'it is our choices who make us who we are'. And this is my choice. This is who I am."

me. I am free. free.

Author's Notes: **blows nose on tissue.** Seriously, I am crying. All characters, places etc. are ©JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Song ©REM. Plot ©my Muses. This is the end of the songfic trilogy entitled 'Follow the Light' (name pinched off a Travis song). For further works of Maeve Cairech, see my profile.


End file.
